A Valentine's Day Surprise
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: Dumbledore and McGonagall are planning something. Snape has a girlfriend? Students giggling at Snape. And what about Edward Cullen? What could all this possibly mean?  Horror because we see something no one wants to see..Well,all of us secretly do.


**Right. I wrote the original of this,left it alone for a week,and decided I wanted it to be a Hermione/Severus fic. The plotline hasn't changed at all. I just added in a few parts involving Hermione. So you'll definately want to re-read this chapter.**

On the night before Valentine's Day, Hogwart's corridors were empty and all students were in bed, getting well-rested for the chaos that would follow in mere hours; little did they know, 'chaos' wasn't an exaggeration. The only movement found in these abandoned corridors were the gentle shadows cast by the torches hung at steady intervals dancing on the stone walls, and the only noise was a midnight winter wind blowing through the courtyards. One less-observant soul would've taken this as fact and moved on. However, if this was observed by a more keen and perceptive being and they were to listen closely,straining and as focused as could be,they would no doubt hear the faint whispered conversation taking place in the Headmaster's office. They may have missed the mischievous twinkle in a pair of familiar icy blue eyes and they may have been too preoccupied with the curiousness of the situation to listen in on the words,but one couldn't possibly miss the amused smirk present just above a long white beard or the heavy Scottish accent laden with delight and smugness.

Severus Snape hadn't really changed much after the war. Turns out he really was just an extremely intelligent,untolerable-of-idiots-and-the-general-public,sarcastic type guy;and the pressure of the war and being a double-agent had nothing to do with it. However,his appearance had improved. His hair was no longer greasy; he wasn't so skinny anymore, but more lean and quite muscular; and his skin was not an unhealthy pale,but a bit more tanned as he'd gotten out more.

That last part was more due to his girlfriend,Hermione Granger,who liked going outdoors and down to Hogsmeade. She'd managed to save him from Nagini's bite and had helped him get back on his feet. She'd been there through all the accusations,helped clear his name and get him the respect he deserved,and convinced the ministry to award him an Order of Merlin First Class. Somehow they just ended up together. It really wasn't as a big of a shock as one might think. They spent nearly all their time together anyway,they were both equals in intelligence and temper,and they did sort of match in an unconventional way.

As Severus lay down beside Hermione,the Headmaster's final words after dinner that night rang in his mind: "I believe,whether you have a Valentine or not,that we shall all have an unforgettable Valentine's Day tomorrow." And as Severus had exited the Great Hall and glanced back, those twinkling blue eyes just above an anticipating smile were trained upon him.

Severus awoke and as soon as his eyes opened,he groaned. It was Valentine's Day- and while Hermione loved it and he would get her something to keep her happy,it was to him another imbecilic holiday for dunderheads to annoy him even more-if that's possible. He deemed it neccessary-whether to avoid a migrane or to spare the idiot who would provoke him into hexing them-to skip breakfast in the Great Hall and instead had a house elf bring it to his chambers. Hermione stayed and ate breakfast with him,being the sweet girl she was. She knew he hated the holiday and didn't even mention it more than saying "Happy Valentine's Day" once they were both awake.

An hour later,he burst through the door to his classroom,startling all the nervous 2nd years awaiting him. The young Hufflepuffs surprised-and irritated-him by exchanging glances and supressing laughter. His next class,double-potions with 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors, didn't even try until he threatened them with a month's detention with Filch. It seemed there was something more to it than Valentine's Day,but no amount of threatening could pursuade them to explain. With this added craziness,he decided to not eat lunch in the Great Hall either; once more, a house elf brought it to him. Hermione didn't join him this time,however.

The rest of his classes passed by with each more rowdy than the last. When his final class had gone,he had handed out exactly 17 detentions that whole day,a new record for himself-and probably the whole history of the school.

He stormed to his chambers,quite intent on drinking his rage away,and actually had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand when there was a knock on his door. Only the other professors knew the location of his chambers and they hardly came to bother him. Hermione had informed him at breakfast she was going to be in the library until dinner,and as it was as much her chambers as his, she never knocked. So really there was only one person he expected: Dumbledore.

Severus swung open the door perhaps a bit too fiercely and an amused Dumbledore said,"Severus,you should join us for dinner in the Great Hall tonight."

"I am perfectly fine here,thank you," he growled in response.

"I am sure it will be.. unforgettable. I expect you for dinner with the rest of us tonight. I will not take 'no' for an answer."

Severus could see Albus would not budge and grudgingly agreed. When finally left alone,he finished the glass in his hand and poured a second. Then,feeling a little better with the alcohol in his system,he made his way toward an already-occupied Great Hall. And the sight which he was met with as he strode in stopped him dead in his tracks and left his mouth agape.

**Well, I've had this idea for awhile now. It'll probably be just a few chapters,nothing big. It is a Valentine's Day fic even though I'll work on it afterwards. Anyways,I hope you enjoyed. And what sight was it that affected him so? Please review.**

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
